LOVE IN THE CARDS
by Jadenandalexis4eva
Summary: This is Disney meets GX!  I set the story to Aladdin where Jaden is the Aladdin character and Alexis is the Princess.  The first chapter is just a set up for the rest of the story Chazz is the Jafar Character.  Chapter 2 is now open for buisiness!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IN THE CARDS:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX**

**A/N: SO I HAD THIS GREAT IDEA TO PUT A STORY BETWEEN ALEXIS AND JADEN INTO THE DISNEY MOVIE ALADDIN! I'VE EDITED SOME OF THE DIALOUGE AND THERE ARE NO SONGS BUT THERE IMPORTANT LINES ARE THERE! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADEIU HERE IT IS FIRST THE CAST: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I CAN WRITE MORE CHAPTERS!**

**JADEN- (HE'S THE ALADDIN CHARACTER) A COMMON STREET URCHIN, DREAMING OF SOMETHING BIGGER, HE STEALS FOOD TO SURVIVE**

**PRINCESS ALEXIS RHODES- THE PRINCESS OF AGRABAH WANTING TO BE FREE OF HER LIFE OF ROYALTY AND JUST WANTING TO BE A NORMAL WOMAN FOR ONCE (THE PRINCESS JASMINE CHARACTER)**

**WINGED KURIBOH- JADEN'S TRUSTY PARTNER (ABU CHARACTER) **

**BASTION MISAWA- THE MYSTICAL GENIE TRAPPED INSIDE A CARD (I WANTED TO USE LAMP BUT I THINK CARD IS MORE APROPOS TO THE STORY, THE GENIE CHARACTER)**

**CHAZZ PRINCETON- THE GRAND VIZIER AFTER THE THRONE AND PRINCESS ALEXIS' HEART, HE USES SORCERY TO MANIPULATE ATTICUS (THE VILLIAN AND JAFAR CHARACTER)**

**SULTAN ATTICUS RHODES- ALEXIS' OLDER BROTHER TAKING OVER THE KINGDOM SINCE BOTH PARENTS DIED (HE'S OBVIOUSLY THE SULTAN CHARACTER MANIPULATED BY CHAZZ)**

**CAPITAIN OF THE GAURDS HASSLEBERRY- THE CAPITAIN WHO CONISITANTLY CHASES AFTER JADEN'S ACTS OF THEIVERY (THE RAZUL CHARACTER IN THE STORY)**

**SYRUS TRUESDALE- THE MAGIC CARPET THAT IS THE MAIN TRANSPORTATION FOR JADEN AND WINGED KURIBOH (THE MAGIC CARPET CHARACTER DON'T WORRY HE TALKS)**

**THE THREE OJAMA BROTHERS- CHAZZS' LOYAL HENCHMEN (IAGOS CHARACTER)**

**Chapter 1: The Diamond In The Rough**

In the desert of Agrabah:

It was a rather cool night in the middle of the desert, as the Grand Vizier to the king Chazz Princeton stood on a dune waiting for his associate. _He better have gotten that other side of this card _Chazz thought to himself looking at one half of a card that his father had given him the other half would open the cave of wonders, _otherwise he'll regret it, _an evil smile came to Chazzs' lips, "once I have that card that holds the mystical genie inside then I'll be able to use it to take over the kingdom and Alexis' heart." He let out an evil laugh.

Just then a short figure appeared. Chazz spotted it, and walked over "you're late" Chazz sneered at the thief, "my bad boss" the small thief answered. "Well do you have it?" Chazz snapped in his usual gruff tone, "I had to slit a few throats but yeah it's here" he held up the missing half of the card, Chazz reached for it, the thief pulled it back. "Where's my cut?" The thief greedily asked, rubbing his two fingers together, but before he could make any more demands, one of the Ojama brothers (Ojama Yellow) swooped down and scooped up the missing half. "Here ya go boss" the little Yellow monster said handing Chazz the half, "good now beat it!" Chazz snarled at the Ojama, "Oh come on boss" the Ojama pleaded, "get outta here," Chazz barked and with that the Ojama left.

"Now for your end of the deal" the thief demanded from Chazz, Chazz glared in at him and with an evil smirk said "in due time my friend in due time." With that Chazz pressed the 2 sides of the card together, after a few seconds a light shot up in the air, and to the right of Chazz and the thief an Exodia head popped out of the ground. "That must be it, the cave of wonders" Chazz spoke, "now I want you to go in there and get me a certain card, it looks like La-gin the Mystical Genie of the lamp" the Thief nodded, "Ok sure Chazz, and what do I get in return?" Chazz sighed angrily, "you'll get gold and riches beyond your wildest dreams, now go" the Thief approached the cave but before he could get any closer the cave spoke.

"Who dares approach the cave of wonders? Only the diamond in the rough may enter!" The thief shied away. "Well, go in" Chazz ordered, "and remember the rest of the treasure is yours but that card is mine." With that the thief nodded and took one step into the cave, but just as soon as he did, the cave came crashing down around him, try as he might the thief ended up trapped forever in the cave.

Chazz sighed, "Not again." He'd been through quite a few thieves in the past few weeks, and was getting quite tired of every one of them failing, before even getting close to his desired card. "Gee Boss you look stressed," The Ojama Brothers popped out again, "GET OUTTA HERE!" Chazz barked, "I told ya, I don't need any friends, or whatever you guys are!" "But Boss, you gotta be reasonable" Ojama Yellow said, "I mean that's the third thief in the last 3 weeks we've lost to that cave, pretty soon we'll run out of options." Chazz didn't want to admit it, but the Ojama's were right, he'd have to find a new tactic, "Only one may enter hmm?" Chazz stroked his chin, "then I The Chazz will find this diamond in the rough." With that Chazz jumped on his horse and headed back to the palace he'd find the one that would bring him everything, no matter what.

The Next day on the streets of Agrabah: 

"Stop right there! HALT!" shrieked Hassleberry head of the Royal guard, "you won't get away so easy street rat!" Jaden Yuki was running through the street with a loaf of bread he'd just stolen from a street vendor. He turned to Hassleberry, "you thought that was easy?" Jaden asked and continued sprinting down the street, until he bumped into the guards blocking his path. Jaden immediately jerked himself to the right, and continued down another street, but at the end there was another pair of guards waiting for him. "GOTCHA" Screamed Hassleberry as he grabbed Jaden by the collar,

It looked like curtains this time for Jaden, the guards had him. Just then a sound came overhead, "Kuri Kuri" Winged Kuriboh appeared overhead, and promptly dropped a vase over Hassleberry's head. "I've been hit, requesting backup!" Hassleberry shouted, "Perfect timing Kuriboh, as usual" Jaden smiled and ran off, away from the guards, but the chase continued. However, within a few minutes Jaden slipped out of the guards eyesight and blended in with the crowd. "Man we lost him!" Hassleberry shouted, "we'll get him next time" another guard said, "right now forward march back to the palace, LEFT LEFT LEFT RIGHT LEFT" Hassleberry barked as the troops moved out.

Jaden reappeared on a rooftop and shook his head, "whew that was a close one, but now we eat!" he gave a piece of the bread to winged Kuriboh, "I just wish sometimes we didn't have to steal to survive, we're better than this." Jaden took another bite of the bread, "but I know one day things will change, someday we'll be living there" he referenced the huge castle behind him, "and then all of our problems will be gone." He looked out to the palace one more time, the sun shined so brightly off the top of the roofs.

Jaden looked down at the throng of people gathered on the street. "Must be another shindig on the streets today" Jaden said to Kuriboh, "Kuri Kuri" Kuriboh nodded in agreement, "well you wanna check it out?" Jaden asked, Kuriboh nodded yes again. With that Jaden and Kuriboh went down to the street. In a matter of minutes they were down on the street. They pushed their way through the crowd to get a decent view of what was going on.

"Hey watch it!" Shrieked someone in the crowd, Jaden had bumped into him, "Sorry what's going on?" Jaden asked the stranger, "another prince has come to town to ask for Princess Alexis' hand, I'll tell ya this, it won't end well for the prince." "And Why's that?" Asked Jaden, The stranger sighed and said, "because the princess has yet to accept one suitors hand, let alone just listen to an offer." Jaden chuckled, just then some kids ran out into the middle of the street, and were almost trampled by the horse carrying the prince, but Jaden ran out and grabbed the reins of the horse.

"Hey! You know if I were as rich as you I think I could afford some manners" Jaden said, "I'll teach you some manners, you little punk" The green haired prince stepped down from his, "Do you know who I am?" "Well actually no I don't should I?" Jaden asked insolently, "Insolent little punk" The price said, "I am prince Zane Truesdale, a world renowned prince and duelist" A smirk formed in his mouth, "now out of my way" Zane commanded, "Whoa wait you're a duelist?" Jaden asked, "well then get your game on" Jaden lit up his disk, Zane just laughed, "HA! Do you actually think I'd waste a second on a scrub like you!" "I've got bigger fish to fry" with that Zane was off heading back to the palace on his horse.

"Well look at that Kuriboh, it's not everyday you see a horse with 2 rear ends!" Zane shot a glare back at him, "yeah well you are a worthless street rat, you were born a street rat, you will die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you!" The palace doors closed after he entered them. Jaden got angry, and began pounding on the palace doors, "I'm not worthless" Jaden cried out nobody heard him though. With that he sulked back to his hideout high above Agrabah. "Street rat, hmmph do they even know me?" Jaden asked, "if they just looked closer at me, they'd find out I'm a much better duelist and a much better person than I appear." Jaden just sighed though, it seemed like no one would ever know the truth.

In the palace the day after:

"I have never been so insulted in all my life. Good luck getting her married." As Prince Zane stormed out of the palace, "Wait wait wait" Sultan Atticus pleaded, but it was useless, Zane was furious, and with that he slammed the doors to the palace never to be heard from again. Atticus went out to see the Princess, "Alexis?" Atticus asked, "What was that all about?" "Nothing bro, just another self-absorbed dueling prince trying to win my hand" Princess Alexis chuckled, "I know, sis but since Mom and Dad died they left me in charge of the kingdom and I need to find you a prince by your next birthday."

"Look Atti, I know what the law says but I want to find the right person to marry, not one I have to marry." Alexis answered her face went downcast, "I have no friends, my whole life is confined to this palace and all the suitors are egomaniacal snobs, I just want to meet someone who's not like that." "Well Sorry Lex" Atticus jumped in, "but as Sultan I am bound to the law, and as such must enforce it, so the next suitor that comes I want you to accept his offer for me Lex?"

Alexis looked hurt, _nobody cares about me, not even my brother all they care about is me marrying a prince so that the kingdom can continue_, Alexis' eyes welled up with tears, Atticus could see he'd hurt her. "Sis I didn't mean…" He was cut off by her sobbing and running into her room. Atticus collapsed, _why'd I say that, I should have helped her out. Maybe I should bend the rules no no I can't mom and dad put me in charge and I can't disregard their trust in me, but then again… _his thoughts were interrupted by Chazz, "Excuse me sire" Chazz said, "yes Chazz what is it?" Atticus asked, "Well how did things go with the Prince?" Atticus just starred silently at the ground. Chazz spoke up "That well eh?" Chazz was being sarcastic.

"Well that's the 25th suitor she's rejected" Atticus said to his Vizier, "I really don't know what else to do." "Well maybe I can help, if you don't mind my saying so sire" Chazz smirked and pulled out his snake staff, "Now if you give me that ring on your hand I'm sure I'll be able to find someone, so can I have it?" Chazz lit up his hypnotic staff, Atticus was in his power within 30 seconds, "As you wish Chazz" He said in a monotone voice, "Anything you need I will give you." "Thank you so very much, sire" Chazz snickered, and with that he was off, "now that I have the necessary diamond, I'll be able to tell which person is this diamond in the rough." Chazz laughed evily, "Now to consult my crystal ball." With that Chazz was off. Very soon, Agrabah would be his.

**END CHAPTER 1!**

**A/N: ALRIGHTY GUYS SO THERE'S CHAPTER 1 OF MANY TO COME FOR THIS STORY, HERE'S THE PROBLEM. IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS I CAN'T ADD CHAPTERS. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW! ANYWAYS CHAPTER 2 COMES NEXT WITH AN ESCAPE BY THE PRINCESS AND THE FIRST SIGNS OF LOVE WITH JADEN AND ALEXIS!!! GONNA BE FUN STUFF**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE IN THE CARDS:**

**A/N: SO THIS IS THE ALEXIS AND JADEN STORY PUT TO DISNEY'S ALADDIN, I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE FIRST STORY THAT I DO NOT OWN DISNEY OR ITS STORIES OR ITS CHARACTERS. SO NOW THAT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY TIME FOR CHAPTER 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT YUGIOH GX OR DISNEY! **

**CHAPTER 2: AN ESCAPE AND THE FIRST MEETING:**

**Late that night in Princess Alexis' Bedroom:**

Princess Alexis sat in her room, her cheeks stained with tears, her pillow soaked. _Why do I have to follow this silly law, _Alexis thought to herself, _I'd give anything to be out in the world, away from the rules of the palace, Atti I don't want to do it but you've left me no choice._ With that the princess threw on a long robe that covered her whole body with a hood that covered her head as well, and began to sneak around the palace to find an escape. She wanted so badly to be a part of the free world, to be away from the stringent laws of the palace, and to find someone who she could fall in love with.

Within a minute Alexis was in the courtyard, and climbing the palace walls to get to her freedom. Just then her pet tiger (Sorry I forgot to bring him up in the first chapter) chewed at the back of her robe. "Raja" Alexis gasped, "don't scare me like that, look I don't want to leave you, but I can't live like this anymore." Raja whimpered, Alexis looked back at him; "I'll miss you" she smiled and scratched the top of his head before scaling the wall.

However, as she did, a guard had spotted her and sounded the alarm. "SOMEONE IS TRYING TO BREAK INTO THE PALACE!" the guard shouted, Hassleberry woke up from his slumber and ran to the courtyard, "STOP THEIF! Surround him men" He demanded, Alexis got frightened and jumped over the wall, before they could reach her. "It's probably that no account Street Rat, Jaden" Hassleberry muttered, "we'll stay on him this time boys" "Hassleberry what's all the commotion about?" Sultan Atticus asked, "it seems a thief was trying to break into the palace, don't worry your majesty, he'll be arrested soon." With that the captain of the guards bowed out and left the courtyard.

What neither the Sultan nor Hassleberry knew was that Chazz was lurking in a tower overseeing the courtyard. "DAMN!" He shouted, "She got away, well no matter, soon she'll return and she'll realize she loves me" he snickered, "but for now I'll let her run." He let out another evil laugh and retreated to his chambers, where he was still consulting his crystal ball to find this Diamond in the Rough.

On the streets of Agrabah:

It was another cold night in Agrabah; Alexis hadn't dressed appropriately and now was paying for it. Her teeth chattered, and she was beginning to get dizzy. The cold was wearing her down, she'd been walking now for hours but it felt like forever, and she hadn't eaten. Finally as she was walking down an alley her strength gave out and she fainted. What she did not know was the menacing thief that was lurking around the corner. "Well what do we have here?" the diminutive thief asked in his nasally high pitched voice, "A young girl out of energy, oh well it must be such a burden to be carrying this around." He eyed her little purse full of money, and began to grab at it. "Well I'll be happy to relieve her of this" the thief chuckled, and grabbed at it.

Before he could get at the purse a voice came from over head. "Hey!" The thief glanced up, Jaden stood over him on the rooftop "You know Weivel, that's not nice! And quite frankly I'm getting tired of you pick-pocketing the weaker people around town, you wanna pick on someone, pick on me." With that Jaden jumped down from the short rooftop and got in the face of Weivel. "Stay out of this Jaden, it's not like you're any better than me!" You steal from people too, food is just as bad as money" Weivel snickered, "but I'll tell you this if you can beat me, I'd be more than happy to share the dough with you." Jaden glanced at Alexis, _Wow she's gorgeous, _Jaden thought to himself, _I can't let Weivel do this to her, but at the same time I certainly don't want her money._"Well Jaden?" Weivel asked impatiently, "Fine Weivel Game on!" With that the duel disks lit up and the duel began.

It wasn't a very eventful duel. Jaden had much more determination and will to be beaten by just some common thief, and he wasn't. Jaden beat Weivel in the space of just 20 minutes (3 turns), but Weivel still tried to get away with the purse. "Hey get back here" Jaden demanded, "that doesn't belong to you!" "Try and stop me," taunted Weivel, he was fast but, Jaden knew every back way and every short cut around the streets, and eventually he caught up to Weivel. "You can't get away from me!" Jaden barked at Weivel, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight. Weivel threw a wild punch at Jaden but Jaden was too quick and he sidestepped it, and grabbed the upper part of Weivel's arm.

Within a second Weivel was on the ground writhing in pain, from the force of Jaden's fist contacting his gut. Blood spewed out from his mouth, but Weivel got back up and once again Jaden's fist landed in his face, which sent Weivel flying into the wall of the alley. Weivel knew he couldn't win, and with his last bit of dignity, got up and ran off bleeding all over the place. Jaden returned to Alexis' unconscious body, "Hello?" He addressed her, not knowing who she was, "Wake up sleepyhead!" He said to her, but she still lay motionless, _man she's out cold_ Jaden thought to himself. With that he scooped her off the ground before anyone else tried to rob her, and took her back to his hideout.

The next Morning at the palace:

There was uneasiness around the palace that morning. Atticus went to cheer up Alexis but to his horror he saw that she was nowhere to be found. "Guards!" Atticus shouted, "My Sister the princess is missing!" The guards rushed into the Princess' quarters, hoping to help out the Sultan. But to no avail, there was nothing, not a note nor a clue to where she'd gone. Dejected Atticus left the room, _I should have just listened to her, I should have been her brother not the law, _Atticus thought as he left the room, he knew that he'd treated her bad, and now he'd do anything to get her back.

Meanwhile, Chazz had entered the princess' room; everything was going according to his plan. He looked around after about 20 seconds he addressed the guards, "As you well know our princess is missing" Chazz began in his gruff tone, "That means only one thing, someone has kidnapped her, Hassleberry!" The captain stood up, "take your men out in the streets and find her!"

Chazz ordered, "bring her back to the palace, find the one that captured her, and when you do, Slit his throat!" Chazz laughed evilly, "search every person, look down every corner, leave no stone unturned, ask the fleas if you have to! We must find her." With that the guards left, all except for Hassleberry, "Uh Chazz, listen about the princess…." Chazz snapped at Hassleberry, "CAPTAIN! "I don't want to discuss it, just find her." "Yes sir" Hassleberry muttered clicking his heels together and making an about face, "Man what a jerk" he mumbled to himself as he left the room. Chazz smirked one more time, he'd have the princess back soon enough, with that he threw on his jacket and left.

At Jaden's hideout:

"Well Kuriboh, did you find out who she is?" Jaden asked, "Kuri, Kuri?" Kuriboh answered, "Yeah well neither did I but I swear I've seen her before." Alexis began to wake up, she slowly opened, her eyes. What she saw shocked her. "Where am I?" She asked her gaze fell on Jaden. It was a shock to see a man like him. There was something about him, something in his eyes, a kindness she'd never seen before. After all, the suitors she'd met were always cold and snobbish, but there was something about Jaden that sent a spark in her heart.

"Well good morning, sleepyhead" Jaden addressed the princess in a playful tone. She was at a loss for words, awestruck by Jaden yet she'd just met him, there was no way this was love at least that's what she told herself. "You must be thirsty" Jaden said, pulling out a canteen of water, Alexis nodded took it and drank in one giant gulp. "Thank you" Alexis finally was able to choke out, "So what's your name?" Alexis asked, "the names Jaden" he answered, "What were you doin all alone out on the street that late at night, you gotta know that there's a lot of dangerous people out there" He smiled at her. Alexis stared at him, "I was just going for a walk" her stomach growled, Jaden Chuckled, "Stay here I'll be back soon" Jaden said. With that Jaden left, he didn't even know her name and yet there was something about her.

Alexis didn't stay put for long, she wanted to go exploring, to see the common people of Agrabah, she threw on her disguise and left the hideout. She was amazed at the freedom around the small town (I feel a Beauty and the Beast song cue coming on). Many of the vendors were trying to sell her different things, though she was more interested in just the sights. After all this was the first time that she'd been out of the palace in her life and she was really soaking it in.

Above a small fruit vendor Jaden sat hatching a plan to get some food. "Alright Kuriboh, the usual plan, you distract the vendor and I'll drop down and take the fruit, then we'll head back to the hideout right?" "Kuri, Kuri" Kuriboh nodded in agreement, and with that he went down to distract the shopkeeper. "Fresh fruit here" Vendor announced, "it'll make your tastebuds dance and sing!" with that Kuriboh piped in, "Kuri Kuri!" "GRRRR" Growled the shop keep, "get out of here, you'll spoil my business" with that he began to swat at winged Kuriboh as Jaden dropped down from the top and took a melon from the stand. The plan had worked to perfection.

Jaden broke the Melon in half one for him the other for his guest. He looked out into the streets, watching the goings-on, wondering when the day would be that he could actually walk up to the shops and buy food, he really hated having to resort to stealing from the innocent people around the town. But he had to eat, and since he had no money or gold, there was only one thing to do, and that was steal. He continued to skim the crowd, when his sights fell on a certain pretty blonde to his right. _I told her to stay put, _Jaden thought to himself, _is she deaf or something? _But he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. After all she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, her skin was so silky smooth, she had the perfect body and she seemed to be a nice person. Just then he saw her helping out a small child.

A small beggar child, was reaching for an apple from another fruit stand and couldn't seem to reach it. Alexis smiled, "here you go little one" she took the apple off the cart, and the child went on his way. Unfortunately she was a lousy thief at best and had horrible timing the shop keeper turned to see Alexis handing the apple to the child. "You better be able to pay for that!" The keeper barked at Alexis, "What?" Alexis snapped her head around, "NO ONE STEALS FROM MY CART!" barked the vendor, Alexis felt so small compared to him frantically she pleaded with him, "I can get some money from the Sultan…" "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing!" he barked again, Alexis got even more terrified as he brought out a sword and clutched her wrist so tightly she couldn't break free, "No Please, No" she sobbed, but luckily Jaden swooped in at the last second.

"Oh thank you kind sir, I'm so glad you found her" he said grabbing the vendor by the wrist, and turning to Alexis, "I've been looking all over for you" he said shaking a finger of shame at her. "What are you doing?" Alexis asked, "I'm just playing play along" he whispered back, "you know this girl?" the keeper asked, "sadly yes, She's my sister, she's also a little crazy" he said, Alexis scoffed, _the nerve! _She thought to herself, but she'd let that one go, after all he'd saved her.

"She said she knew the sultan!" The Vendor boomed at Jaden, Jaden hustled for an answer, "yes well" he stammered, "she thinks my furry friend here is the Sultan" referencing Winged Kuriboh, Alexis saw this as a perfect opportunity to get out of a messy situation, she bowed to Winged Kuriboh "Oh wise Sultan how can I serve you?" Kuriboh just giggled, and gave a fake order, "Kuri, Kuri, Kuri." "Tragic isn't it?" Jaden asked the Vendor and sneaking 2 more apples from him, "now come along sis, time to see the doctor" and began to push her away from the cart. "Hello Doctor, how are you?" Alexis said to a camel tied to a post, "Not that one" Jaden said to her, "come on Sultan!" Winged Kuriboh, followed, knocking over the stand. "STOP!" shrieked the Shop keeper. With that Alexis and Jaden picked up the pace running hand in hand, making a quick getaway.

**Back at the palace:**

"Now that everything's in place, let's see what we've come up with" Chazz snickered, looking into his crystal ball, "magical sands, show me the chosen, one the diamond in the rough." He commanded the ball, it began to show him a figure of a young boy, "Yes, Yes!" show me the one!" Chazz continued to command, but the orb also warned him about this boy. "What?" Chazz barked at the orb, "a threat hmm, well that's easily remedied" he took a knife from his over coat, "I'll just have to get rid of that threat once the dirty work is finished." Chazz glanced back at his orb one more time, it fully revealed the identity of the boy. Jaden Yuki, he was the Chosen one, the Diamond in the rough. Chazz laughed, and went to find the guards that would lead him to Jaden.

**On the rooftops of Agrabah:**

"thank you so very much for stopping that man Jaden was it?" Alexis spoke to Jaden, "When last I checked that was still my name" Jaden answered, it made Alexis Giggled a little bit, he sure could be irritating, and downright immature, but still there was just something about him. They'd just met, but part of her wanted to try something crazy and press her lips against his, just to see what would happen, if sparks would fly. "You know that's the second time in less than 24 hours I've had to save you?" Jaden said, scratching the back of his head, he wouldn't admit it but he was feeling the same way as Alexis, so he wanted to break the awkwardness of the moment.

"Well mr. Jaden" Alexis replied coming off playfully snobbish, "I am quite capable of taking care of myself" trying her independence card on him, like that was gonna work. Jaden saw right through it, "Right" Jaden answered her sarcastically, "well anyways, come on let's keep moving." He took her hand, her heart began to pound faster, as did his. What was going on with her? She wondered, this was certainly getting very strange to say the least. He led around the rooftops and in about 10 minutes they were back at the hideout. "Watch your head" Jaden instructed as they ducked under a low hanging beam.

"As you can see it's really not much" he pulled back the tattered curtain, "but it's got a great view." Alexis' eyes went downcast, she saw the palace, she wanted so much to never see it again. "I've always wondered what it would be like to live there, have plenty of servants, chefs…" Alexis looked questioningly at Jaden "Sure, people telling you where to go and how to dress" Jaden kept his gaze on the palace, "better than here, better than scraping for food and ducking the guards" Alexis shot back "but you're not free to make your own choices" "Sometimes you feel so…" Jaden said, "You're just…" Alexis replied, their glances fell on each other, "Trapped" they said in unison. They kept their glances on each other for a few minutes, something was happening, were they beginning to fall in love? No that wasn't possible, after all they'd just met, and still it seemed like they were meant for each other.

Jaden again tried to use his comedy to lighten the mood, "so where you from by the way?" he grandly asked, "what does it matter?" "I ran away and there's no way I'm ever going back" Alexis said now staring at the palace. "Really?" Jaden asked, and took one of the apples out of his pocket, rubbed it on his shirt and handed it to Alexis. Kuriboh glared in on the two, that was his apple, "well we come from a rather strict family" Alexis began, "My parents died years ago and left my brother in charge of the family, and now he wants me to get married to carry on the…" she suddenly realized she was giving away too much about who she truly was, she slung a hand over her mouth to stop, _did I say too much already though? _Alexis thought to herself, _I'm sure he's figured out who I am._

" That's terrible, what kind of family would do that?" Alexis fell over, _there's no way he's this dense! _She screamed at herself, her gaze went back to those deep brown eyes. Again her emotions went wild, her heart pounded ever faster, Jaden's did as well, what was going on? This didn't make any sense. All of a sudden Kuriboh lounged in swatting a wing at the apple in Alexis' hand. "KURIBOH!" Jaden shouted, "Kuri Kuri Kuri Kuri Kuri Kuri Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh answered back, angrily, "what was that all about?" She asked Jaden, Jaden got flustered, "Kuriboh was just saying that's unfair!"

Alexis looked slyly at Jaden, she knew he was making that up just inserting his thoughts into Kuriboh's outburst, "O really?" She snickered, "and does Kuriboh have anything else to say?" She moved in closer to him, he was getting hot under the collar, he cleared his throat. "He wishes there was something I.. I mean he could do to help" the "I" had slipped out, now Alexis was gaining control of the situation she moved in any closer, and slipped her arms around his neck, this was certainly strange, could a princess be falling for a street rat? Their hearts seemed to beating even quicker and they seemed to be in perfect unison.

She lowered her head, "tell him that's very… sweet" She raised her head up moving her face in closer, Jaden lowered his face to hers. They were about to kiss when all of a sudden, they were interrupted by Hassleberry "SAM HILL THERE YOU ARE!" Hassleberry barked. "They're after me" both Alexis and Jaden said together, "they're after you?" the asked also in unison. "My brother must have sent them…" "Do you trust me?" Jaden asked Alexis hurriedly, "What?" Alexis asked, "Do you trust me?" Jaden reiterated, "Yes" she answered, "Then jump!" With that she grabbed his hand and they jumped down from the balcony yet they safely landed on top of another small fruit stand. Jaden thought they were in the clear, but he ran right into a solid chest of muscle.

"We just keep running into each other don't we street rat" Hassleberry said with the up most venom with that two guards, came from Jaden's back and locked him in cuffs. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time" Laughed Hassleberry, he took out his sword placing directly on the left side of Jaden's throat.

"Let him Go" ordered Alexis, Hassleberry chuckled again, "well look here men, we've got ourselves a street mouse" as he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground (A/N: The guards didn't notice who she was because she's still wearing her cloak). Alexis stood back up defiantly, "UNHAND HIM" Her voice gained strength, "By order of the Princess!" With that she took off her hood, the guards turned in shock. "Princess Alexis" said Hassleberry instantly falling to his knees and bowing his head. "The princess?" Jaden looked confused, "What are you doing out side the palace walls ma'am, and with this street rat?" Asked Hassleberry Keeping his blade on Jaden's throat.

"That's none of your concern Hassleberry Do as I say and release him!" Alexis barked at him, getting up in his face. Hassleberry now had a dilemma, he was ordered by Chazz to slit the man's throat who'd kidnapped the princess, and yet at the same time he couldn't just disregard Princess Alexis' orders.

"Sorry princess, my orders are to slit the man's throat who kidnapped you." With that he began to nudge the blade across Jaden's throat, "STOP IT!" commanded Alexis, again Hassleberry stopped, and looked at her. "Look Princess my orders come from Chazz, you'll have to take it up with him!" Again he went baQUEck to Jaden's throat, "You are to do nothing with him until I speak with my brother first, is that clear Hassleberry?" "Yes ma'am" Hassleberry withdrew the blade and saluted the Princess, before she left she tilted Jaden's head up, "Don't worry Jaden, I'll get you out of this" she smiled at him and was gone. Hasslebery sneered at her, "I have my orders, " he turned to Jaden "and now I'm gonna carry them out." His sword went back to Jaden's throat, this was it, it was over for Jaden.

That was until another voice interrupted the execution. "WAIT HASSLEBERRY!" Commanded a gruff deep voice, "Hold it right there." Chazz emerged, "Chazz?" the Guards asked, "The Chazz" he angrily corrected, "Now let the boy go!" Chazz commanded, "But Chazz you told us to..." Hassleberry began but was interrupted by Chazz again "I know what I ordered, but let me take care of this one, back to the palace, make sure the princess is alright!" Chazz barked, "But…" Hassleberry began again, "HASSLEBERRY! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT QUESTIONING MY JUDGEMENT TWICE IN ONE DAY! CAUSE IF YOU ARE I KNOW I CAN FIND SOMEONE JUST AS CAPABLE TO REPLACE YOU IS THAT CLEAR!" Chazz was screaming at the top of his lungs. Hassleberry got really ticked, but decided he'd rather not get replaced as the Capitan of the guards, so he just saluted Chazz and left. Chazz turned to Jaden.

"Now my boy" Chazz began with an evil look on his face. "Why'd you do that?" asked Jaden, "Oh because I can tell it was not you who kidnapped the princess" Chazz kept the evil smirk, "In fact Jaden, I've looked deep in your heart and can tell you are a very pure person, in fact one might call you a Diamond in the Rough." "A What?" Asked Jaden, Chazz fell on his back. "Oh never mind" Chazz kept his smirk up, "but it seems to me you have two choices, you can either go to the dungeon or you can go to block, and yet I can offer you an escape, just follow me." "I'm not sure" Jaden said uneasily "well have it your way, you can spend tonight with the prison rats!" Jaden reconsidered, "Ok Ok what do I have to do?" "I knew you'd see it my way" Chazz laughed, now come with me. Things were going perfectly for Chazz, he had the Diamond in the Rough and his reign over Agrabah seemed imminent.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE IN THE CARDS**

**A/N: Ok so we got our first 2 chapters down and there are many more to go, Jaden has met Alexis for the first time and a lot of Awkwardness has ensued, Chazz has offered Jaden a way off the block provided he helps him get the magical genie Card. Keep Reading and reviewing and more to come.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX OR DISNEY, BUT I KEEP HOPING ONE DAY I WILL! ON WITH THE STORY **

**CHAPTER 3: THE CAVE OF WONDERS:**

**In the Desert of Agrabah:**

Chazz led Jaden out to the middle of the desert, where the other thief had vanished the last time. After pulling out the card that opened the cave he turned to Jaden and spoke, "Now does this card remind you of anything?" "Yeah it does, it looks like an Exodia head so where'd you get it?" asked Jaden, "well one half was given to me by my father, the other I searched for, for a very long time." Chazz was lying through his teeth, "Hey Boss, I thought you got that card from…" Ojama Yellow began, "ZIP IT!" Chazz barked at him, swinging wildly at Ojama Yellow, and making him vanish into thin air.

"Now as I was saying" Chazz continued, "when placed together this card leads the way to a certain cave that if accessed can lead to unlimited power and wealth." Chazz smirked evilly, _and when this fool finds that Genie card it will lead to mine, _Chazz thought to himself, that was until Jaden spoke up. "That's great though, but as tempting as that offer is Chazz, I'm gonna have to pass, all the wealth in the world won't get me what I want." Jaden looked back to Agrabah, truth be told all he really wanted was to see Alexis' face one more time, to her smile made his heart burst, she was driving him insane. "I'm sorry Chazz, but I have to go" Jaden began to head back to Agrabah, "Jaden what is it you wan…" Chazz couldn't finish the question, he knew full well what Jaden wanted, and though he was jealous Chazz used this to his advantage. "Ah yes, love of course, the princess?" Chazz pestered, Jaden stopped in his tracks, "yeah Chazz, but I'm a no account Street Rat, and the only way that I could ever get her is if I was a prince but let's be real, I never will get to see her again will I?" Jaden said pessimistically, "Jaden I'm surprised at you" Chazz answered moving closer to him, "you've heard of the golden rule haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules."

Jaden pondered that for a second, _I don't want to win her just because I have riches, but what other choice do I have, after all this guy saved my life, maybe he does have some way of helping me _he turned back to Chazz, "alright, what's the job?" Jaden asked, Chazz smiled again, "very good Jaden, now just follow me" with that he again pressed the 2 sides of the Exodia head together, which brought up the Cave of Wonders, from its rest. The 2 went over to the mouth as it spoke in a deep tone, "Who dares approach the Cave of Wonders?" Jaden took a few steps back, "listen Chazz this isn't exactly what I had in mind…" Chazz broke in "Oh come now Jaden, after all don't you want to win the fair princess' heart?" He said, poking at Jaden's emotions. Jaden swallowed, and addressed the Exodia head, "It is I Jaden Yuki." A temporary silence followed.

"Proceed" the Cave, instructed, "touch nothing but the genie card" the mouth opened wide, Jaden took a few steps toward the Cave. "Remember boy" Chazz spoke to Jaden, "First bring me the card and then you shall have your reward." Jaden went down the steps, Chazz laughed sliding his knife to his hip, "it won't be long now" he said, "soon all of Agrabah will be calling me Sultan" he shouted back to Jaden, "remember only touch the Genie card." He laughed once more and as Jaden descended into the first hallway of the cave.

**Inside the cave:**

"I got it I got it" Jaden shouted back up to Chazz, "Man what a pain in the ass, I can't understand how the guards tolerate him." Kuriboh jumped up from nowhere, "Kuri, Kuri, Kuri" he smiled at Jaden. Jaden smiled back, "don't worry its all good Kuriboh," he said. When they entered the second hallway Jaden was awestruck, the whole hall was coated with rare cards. Kuriboh flew over to one, "Kuriboh!" Jaden said, "don't touch anything, we've gotta find that card." With that they kept walking, but what they didn't know was they were being followed, "Hey Kuriboh you ever get the feeling we're being watched?" Jaden asked, Kuriboh nodded, and they turned around.

"You know it's been a while since I've seen anyone down here." A small blue carpet said, emerging from a dark corner, causing both Kuriboh and Jaden to scream in terror. "Calm down, listen you need to get out of here" the small carpet said again, "wait what?" Jaden asked, "You must be the diamond in the rough, my name's Syrus," the carpet said again. "You know Chazz said that too what exactly is that?" Jaden asked, "Ummm hello" Syrus said sarcastically, "only one human is allowed to enter here looks like you are the lucky one." "Well that's great Syrus, my name's Jaden, I'm looking for a card, and the only one I guess I'm allowed to touch while I'm here."

Jaden asked Syrus, "Of course, the mystical Genie card" Syrus answered, "just follow me" with that he zoomed off down the hall. "Hey wait up!" Jaden said chasing after the Syrus, in about 30 seconds Jaden was in a small room with a very large staircase that isolated one card at the very top. "That's it" Syrus said, "now be careful, don't touch anything else." "Got it," Jaden said slowly climbing up the steps to get to the card. Kuriboh flew into the room, and looked around. Then he saw it, the perfect card to compliment Jaden's deck, the rare and powerful Dark Magician. Jaden was still ascending the steps as Kuriboh few over to the card, finally after a few seconds Jaden was at the top, and he picked up the card.

"What a piece of junk" Jaden said in viewing the card, "I can't believe this card possess so much strength." When he turned around he screamed at Kuriboh, "Kuriboh No" but it was too late, Kuriboh had touched the Dark Magician with his wing. The cave of wonders shouted in anger, "INFIDELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED A FORBIDDEN CARD! NOW YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" With that the calm waters that surrounded the cave began to transform into hot puddles of magma, Lava shot up scorching Jaden's left arm, he began to lose his balance. "Hang on Jaden, I'll save you!" shouted the small blue carpet, and flew over to catch Jaden before he fell into the Lava, but they were far from safe. Soon the whole cave began to crumble, and rocks began to fall out of the cave.

Syrus was flying as fast as he could to the exit, dodging the flying debris they went down the first 2 halls and then the third soon it'd be over and they'd be safe again. Winged Kuriboh hid inside Jaden's jacket, scared for his life the carpet kept reminding Jaden to hold on tight. Finally they were at the exit, it seemed like they were safe until a huge boulder hit Syrus and pinned him down to the Cave's floor. Jaden though was fine grabbing on to a small ledge of a rock, but he wasn't going to be able to hold on. Chazz appeared from above, "give me your hand" Jaden pleaded, "I can't hold on." Chazz knelt down, "first give me the card!" Chazz demanded, Jaden complied, reaching into his Jacket. Chazz shouted in victory, "It's mine, it's finally mine"

"Chazz help me!" Shrieked Jaden his hand going numb, "I can't hold on!" Chazz smirked at Jaden, "you served your purpose and now you shall get your reward" Chazz sneered drawing out his knife, "I'm sorry Jaden but I can't have you interfering in my plans" he drew back the knife and was just about to stab Jaden's hand, which would have caused him to fall into the cave, but then an old friend decided to help out. In one swift motion Winged Kuriboh swooped in and scratched at Chazzs' eyes. Chazz screamed in pain, "you hairball, when I find you I'm gonna kill you!" he began swinging wildly with his knife not coming anywhere near Kuriboh, since he was blinded by the scratch for a brief moment Kuriboh was able to swoop in and steal the Genie card away from Chazz.

All was not well though; Jaden's grip on the rock ledge had loosened to the point where he began to fall. Finally his arm gave out and he plummeted back down to the cave floor, Kuriboh swooped down trying desperately to save Jaden but it was to no avail. He was falling too fast, and had hit several sharp edges of rocks on the way down. It seemed like that was going to be it for Jaden, but luckily a newfound friend was able to help out. Syrus, who had been struggling to break free from the boulder that had him pinned finally did just that, he was able to bust out from under the boulder and catch both Winged Kuriboh and Jaden before they fell any further, however, there was no more hope, the cave one more enormous roar, and then fell into the sand from whence it came trapping the 3 underground for an eternity.

On the surface Chazz roared triumphantly, "It's mine it's mine!" he chuckled, now he could control Agrabah to his every whim, nothing could stop him. He reached into his pocket, searching for the card, but it wasn't there. "Where is it?" he asked himself frantically, and began to search the sand around the area where the cave once stood. No such luck there was nothing there, and to make things worse for Chazz his three little friends decided to come out and play, "Hey boss, did you get what you needed?" Asked Ojama Yellow, "Seriously Chazz, can we put this behind us now?" Asked Ojama Black, "Clam up the both of youse, so boss what's the outcome." Chazz just ignored the annoying trio, he really didn't have the strength to begin swinging at them anyways, he stood in shock just shouting "THAT HAIRBALL ROBBED ME! NO NO NO NO NO!" He left dejected, now he'd never be able to rule Agrabah, the card was trapped underground forever.

Back at the palace: (The next morning)

"Chazz?" Alexis addressed the Grand Vizier, what her brother saw in him she'd never know but for the time being she'd ignore that detail, "Princess, you look particularly lovely today" Chazz said trying to sweet talk her, she wasn't buying, "save it, the guards just arrested a boy in the market and threatened to kill him on your orders." "Well you do know the laws right Princess?" "Your brother has put me in charge of enforcing them, and the boy well committed a very serious crime." Alexis looked perplexed at Chazz, "Which was?" she began to get annoyed with his smug attitude, "Kidnapping you our fair princess of course" again he was trying to cozy on up to her, and again she shot him down, "would you stop with the compliments already it's starting to get old, and he didn't kidnap me I ran away!" She began to get really steamed as he kept that smug bastard look on his face, oh how she wanted just to knock it right off.

"Oh dear, oh no" Chazzs' tone changed to one of distress, "you see sadly the boy has been already…. What's the word?" "Trapped beneath the surface of the earth for all eternity boss?" asked Ojama yellow, "GET OUTTA HERE!" Chazz barked at the spirit, luckily Alexis couldn't see or hear what the little Ojama just said. "Disposed of" Chazz said, Alexis looked crushed, "Oh No" she said her voice no louder than a whisper, Chazz saw this a perfect opportunity to "comfort" the Princess, "oh dear, I am exceedingly sorry Alexis" he moved closer to her, she was in such a state of shock she couldn't move. Chazz got even sleazier placing his arm around Alexis' shoulders that to her was the last straw and she wouldn't stand for his antics anymore.

She formed a quick plan to get him off of her, she moved into to him and in a sexy voice, "Chazzy" she whispered to him, "yes Lexi" Chazz replied, wiping his lips to preparing for a kiss, and moved his face in to get it, and boy did he ever. But instead of a sweet soft touch against his lips, he was rewarded with a stinging palm colliding with them, "HOW COULD YOU!" she thundered at him, and left in a huff chocking back her tears. She collapsed on the bed in her room, her pet tiger came over to comfort nuzzling his head against her chest, she stroked it lightly, "it's all my fault Raja, it's all my fault…" she buried her head in his, hysterically crying. The man she'd shared an incredible day with, who saved her life, was now gone, never to be heard from again. Why was she feeling this way?

Atticus entered the room, "Sis? SIS!" he exclaimed joyfully, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm so happy you're ok, and I'm so very sorry, I should have been your big bro, not the Sultan." "Oh Atti" she said, now burying her head in his chest, "Chazz has done something terrible!" she said, tears were flooding her cheeks so much so that they could fill a bucket. Atticus calmed her down, "it's ok Sis, it's ok, we'll set this straight now tell big bro everything." He said, She looked in his eyes and realized he was here to help; good old Atticus could always make her feel better. She began to explain what happened to Atticus despite being a moron the other times.

**Back at the Collapsed Cave of Wonders:**

Winged Kuriboh fanned Jaden with his wings desperately trying to wake him up. "Kuri? Kuri!" he said to Jaden, slowly Jaden began to open his eyes. "Oh man, my head!" he said rubbing the top, and looking up at the sealed ground above, "We're trapped" he said sulking, "That no Good cheating, son of a…." he didn't finish, shaking his fist at the exit, well he's long gone with that Card." "Uh I don't think so Jay" Syrus chimed in, surprising optimism filled his voice, "go on show him Winged Kuriboh" he goaded. "Kuri Kuri, Kuri Kuri!" Kuriboh happily displayed the card, "see what you missed Jay, was when Kuriboh blinded Chazz, he took the card away from him, and hid it in his wings." "You hairy little thief" Jaden joked with his pal, "well whatdaya think Sy? What do I do with it?"

Syrus replied, "just place the card on your disk and the Genie will appear" he instructed. "A Genie?" Jaden looked quizzically at the blue rug, "yeah sure Sy, I'm sure its just a hologram, what a waste of time" he said with eyes down trodden. "No it works, I swear" Syrus said trying to cheer Jaden up, "just try it I promise you won't be disappointed!" "Well I guess it couldn't hurt" Jaden answered, and proceeded to put the card on his duel disk. For a few minutes nothing happened, "See Syrus, nothing is happening, I knew that Genie stuff was Bogus!" "Bogus eh?" an English accent echoed off the caves walls, "well I'd be happy to prove you wrong" and with that a bright yellow light shot up from Jaden's disk and to Jaden's surprise a genie appeared.

"Man, ten thousand years sure can wear on you" the Genie said to Jaden, he then addressed Syrus, "Hello Syrus, old friend, haven't seen you in quite some time" "it's good to see you too Bastion" the blue carpet said back to Bastion. "Man does it feel good to be out of that card, it gets very cramped in there, so who should I thank for freeing me? Bastion asked looking around and seeing the ginger haired boy sitting on the ground in shock, "I guess I should be thanking you, master" Bastion said bowing his head to Jaden, "Wait what?" Jaden asked still confused as ever,

"Oh come now my friend, you place a Genie card on your disk, and I come out do the math" Bastion chuckled at Jaden. Jaden stood up and examined this new entity, "So you're my Genie, and I'm your master" "Syrus I believe we have a winner" Bastion said comically, "Yes of course, you free the Genie and you get three wishes." "Ok" Jaden said skeptically, "my name's Jaden by the way, you can call me that, and you're Bastion was it?" "Yes, that's correct, well it's very nice to meet you Jaden." "Ditto" Jaden answered Bastion, "so now I get three wishes?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, because there are some rules we have to go over, some quid pro quo." "Some what?" Jaden asked, "some privosos if you will Jaden and they are as follows:

Rule #1: I can't kill anyone so don't ask me to

Rule #2: I can't make people fall in love with other people

Rule #3: I can't revive the dead, it's not pretty just trust me on it

"And no wishing for more wishes, 3 and 3 only, other than that you got it." Bastion said, Jaden chuckled, "Ok I'm sure I can abide by those wishes, man this is gonna be great." Jaden jumped up, "alright now let's get out of here" Jaden instructed his new friends, now he controlled the Genie, but more importantly he'd finally made 2 new friends, and now he had to make his way back to Agrabah to see Princess Alexis one more time.

**A/N: Ok so not my best Chapter but we've still got the story going, a shorter one but still entertaining I hope. Chapter 4 to come in a few days/weeks, gonna be fun, Keep up the reviews guys, LOVE THEM AND ALL OF YOU! THANKS!! **


End file.
